Future's Right Here
by Tempt My Troubles
Summary: A little Shandy Valentine's Day treat...


She was running behind schedule thanks to Chief Howard. Who wanted to talk about how well Major Crimes division was doing, with her running the helm. And the possibility of that promotion, that was also promised to her.

Sharon walked quickly through the corridors of the PAB to her office. Once inside she leaned over picked up her purse and opened her top drawer. Her right hand reaching the very back of her drawer till she felt the smooth wooden surface. Taking ahold of box, she placed it into her purse.

Sitting in her car Sharon picked up her phone and sent Andy a text letting him know she was running late but they were still on for their date tonight. Leaving the PAB once she read that her message was sent. Sharon didn't have a lot of time and she was feeling the butterflies fluttering around in her stomach. Gripping the steering wheel tightly as she tried to control her breathing and her wondering thoughts what if's. Sharon cursed to herself, when her foot pressed on the brakes for the fourth red light.

Being stopped at the fifth red might Sharon smiled when she heard her phone bing, looking down at the screen reading his text. "Thanks okay Dear, I am also running behind. I should be done here within the hour. I'll tell you more when we see each other tonight."

Sharon drummed her fingertips while she waited at the red light. Which felt like years before it finally turned green. When in actuality it was only two minutes and fifteen seconds. She pushed on the gas speeding through busy roads to finally getting home and get ready for her date tonight with Andy.

"Damn it!" Shouted Sharon angrily. As she slammed on her brakes. "Why is it when I'm not in a rush. I hit every light green. But when I'm running behind, they are all red?!" Thinking to herself as she rolled her eyes.

•••••••••••••

As Sharon made her way into her condo. Doing her nightly routine, placing her keys and her badge on their entry table. Stepping out of her heels, while shrugging off her jacket and draping it off her arm. Walking down the corridor to her bedroom. Walking into her closet, stopping while she admired Andy's suits that were color coated like hers, that hung on hangers along with hers. Looking down at their shoes, grinning at Andy when he first starting putting his clothes in here.

"Geez Sharon, Gavin and Rusty wasn't joking about the amount of heels you own." Chuckled Andy inside her closet. "I knew you had a lot, but wow you could open up a show boutique in here." Said Andy playfully.

"You know Andy you could always share the spare bedroom with Rusty. If your going to talk about how my shoes." Flirted Sharon from their bedroom. While she was making room in her dresser for his briefs and socks.

Andy poked his head out behind the closet door looking over at Sharon's backside. "I think I'll just shut up, now." Replied Andy, grinning at Sharon when she turned around and smiled at him.

••••••••••

Sharon walked around condo one last time checking everything. Tonight had to be perfect. His doctor told him, he could return to active duty along with his physical activities. Sharon blushed when the doctor told him it was more than okay for them to start having sexual intercourse again. Plus it didn't help when Andy was raising his brows and grinning like an idiot at her.

Sharon walked into the living room. She stood on her toes to turn on the radio, after switching through stations snd finding nothing remotely romantic she flipped through her phone and put on a classical jazz playlist. Soon calming music played through the condo. Resuming her journey and making sure the table was set up with candles and their favorite types of flowers.

Leaning over smelling the fresh cut flowers she just purchased hours ago. Closing her eyes, she grinned while humming along to the music that filled her ears and in the condo. Opening her eyes when she heard the oven beep letting her know dinner was almost ready. Moving into the kitchen she took out their dinner and placed it on top of the counter onto of a cooling rack. Humming as she grabbed for plates and silverware.

Sharon checks her phone, rereading Andy's message. "Be home in twenty minutes. XOXO Andy" Sharon grins again as she reads it over and over again. Looking at the time he should home in any minute. Home she thought to herself. Her heart beating faster making her butterflies flutter even faster. Now that Andy is much better, they will continue looking for a much bigger place. Her condo really wasn't meant for three people.

At first the thought of them living together frightened her, but soon realizing a life without Andy was much worse. The second heart scare made her realize just how important Andy gas woven himself into her heart and ever fiber in her being. Her hand reaching into the apron pocket she wore. Her fingertips gliding along the smooth wooden surface. She was tired of being the one holding them back. She knew Andy truly loved her and he would never hurt her the way Jack emotionally and physically did from time to time.

Sharon took her hand out of her apron, picking up glasses, plates, and silverware and started setting up the table. Walking back into the kitchen picking up a glass, filling it with water. Her mouth began to feel dry. Damn her nerves, either way she wasn't going to let her doubts or even her fears stop her from taking the next step in their relationship.

Sharon busied herself in the kitchen cleaning the counters until she heard the front unlock and Andy placing his keys next to hers. Smiling when she heard Andy yell. "Honey I'm home!"

Placing the towel down and taking off her apron. Sharon walked into the living room to greet Andy. Smiling at him as she wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into a kiss. Humming when she felt his tongue slip past her parted lips and his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her close.

They slowly pulled apart, resting their foreheads against each other's. Her hands moved down his shoulders resting on his chest. Smiling when she felt his heart beating wildly under the palm of her hand.

"Hey." She says breathlessly.

"Hey." Andy replied just as winded. His hands moving to the sides of her hips. Moving his head towards her ear, his warm breath tickling her ear. "Dinner smells wonderful." He said and then kissed her cheek.

Sharon hums, gliding her hands up and down his chest. "Thank you, I have an amazing chef who's teaching me how to cook." Replied Sharon with a smile.

"Oh should I be jealous of this said chef?" Flirted Andy while his fingers massaged her lower back.

Sharon hums while his fingers caress her muscles. "Yes, you should be very jealous." Flirted back Sharon.

Andy moved his hands lower until they landed on her butt. Pulling her lower body fully against him. "Oh trust me Sharon, I am." He said seriously before he claimed her lips kissing her passionately.

Sharon whimpered into his mouth as their tongues danced along each other. Her hands moving up from his chest and back around his neck. Burying her hands into his hair and massaging his scalp. Sharon hums when she felt her back hit the back of the front door. Lifting her leg up and glides her hips along his. Smiling when she swallows one of his moans and one of his hands holding her leg up while he thrusts into her.

Both swallowing each other's moans as they dry humped each other against the front door. Sharon slowly realizing this wasn't part of her plan and reluctantly leans her head back. But closes her eyes and hums as Andy's lips descend on her pulse point licking and biting at her sensitive flesh.

"Andy." Sharon tries to say casually but comes out as a moan.

Andy continues his assault on her neck while his hand holding her leg moves up along he thighs massaging her soft flesh.

Sharon tries to control her thoughts and concentrate on the task at hand. Slowly gaining her bearings and tries again to get Andy's attention. "Andy."

Andy hears Sharon's plea and stops his ministrations. His face slowly focuses on hers. Which by the way was a beautiful shade of pink and the look of love casting from her eyes. He understood what she wanted and removed his hand from her thigh. Before moving away from Sharon, he leaned forward and kissed her one last time.

"How long do I have till dinner is ready?" Andy asked. Watching Sharon fix her dress and rub her lips together.

"Take as long as you need." Replied Sharon with a smile.

"Okay, I'll make it quick." Andy said as he turned around heading towards their bedroom. Halfway down the corridor he stops and turns to look at Sharon. Smiling to himself as she was still standing there watching him. "Oh Sharon?" He said as his eyes moved up along her body to his last stop into her green eyes. The way her cheeks began to change made him grin. He loved seeing Sharon this way.

Sharon started to feel warm when her eyes met his. "Yes?" She said breathlessly. Trying to regulate her breathing. Smiling back at him while her hands were searching for the pocket of her apron. That she remembers taking it off in the kitchen.

"You look beautiful." Andy said. Turning around quickly to change his clothes and freshen up before dinner. Grinning to himself. I love that women. The way her body reacts to him. How her blush starts from her cheeks and down along her chest.

"Oh that man." Sharon mutters to herself as she turns around heading back into the kitchen. Stopping in front of the counter she took a deep breath in. Holding it for a few seconds and then exhaling from her mouth. Moving one of her hands to her chest, over her heart. Trying to settle the butterflies that took flight her stomach.

•••••••••••••

Andy was putting the finish touches to his suit. Yes, it wasn't the romantic dinner they were hoping for. But being anywhere with Sharon was worth it. He specially loved the way she look at him when he wore his suspenders and his teal colored shirt with charcoal gray pants. Walking down the corridor Andy smiled when he hears Sharon humming along to the music. While she finished placing their drinks on the table next to their plates.

Andy walked up behind Sharon wrapping his arms around her waist, using his nose to move her hair away from her neck. Gliding his nose along the back of her neck and placed a kiss behind her ear. Sharon covers his hands with hers, resting her head against his, both smiling as they swayed to the beat of the music.

Andy moved away from Sharon, walking towards her chair. Pulling her chair out for her, extending his hand out. "Here you go my dear." Grinned Andy.

Sharon smiled as she walked towards Andy. Before she sat down she leaned forward and kissed his cheek. "Thank you Honey." She replied as she sat down and Andy pushed her chair in.

Andy hunched forward, his arms trapping Sharon between him and the dining room table. His warm breath blowing her hair as his soft lips grazed her ear. "My pleasure." He said seductively, smiling to himself when he hears Sharon hum. Andy takes his spot across from Sharon smiling back at her. As she watched him take his seat.

"So how's what your meeting today?" Asked Sharon as she handed the salad bowl over to Andy.

"It was great. Scott was there today. I haven't seen him in ten years!" Replied Andy excitedly, placing the salad bowl down next to him.

"If you don't mind me asking who's Scott again?" Asked Sharon while she picked up her fork to start eating.

Andy picked up his napkin and placed it on his lap. Reaching over for his fork he replied. "I use to be his sponsor back in the day. Then he moved to Chicago, he's here on a business trip." Andy took a breather watching Sharon digest what he just told her. "He stopped by and we went out for tea and talked for awhile. That's why I was late I'm sorry Sharon." Andy said sadly, feeling bad for ruining their date tonight.

Sharon put her fork down and reached over the table to touch his hand. With her hand over his she replied. "Andy there is no need to apologize. You haven't seen Scott in a decade. You two had a lot to talk about. Beside I too was running late thanks to Chief Howard."

Andy raised his brow. "Oh what did Chief Howard want?" Asked Andy.

"Oh you know budgets, payroll, reports from this week and the possibility of me being promoted to Chief." Said Sharon excitedly.

Andy smiled leaning forward and taking both of her hands in his. He brought them to his lips kissing each knuckle. "Chief Raydor, I like the sound of that." Andy said seductively as he dragged his lips along her knuckles again.

Sharon blushed while she smiled. In her mind she was thinking of a different last name being under Chief. If tonight goes as planned that dream will become a reality. "Thank you Andy, Chief Raydor does have a nice ring to it." Sharon flirted back.

Andy let go of her hands to pick up his fork. Sharon soon followed both eating their dinner in silence while stealing glances at one another. After they finished with dinner. Andy helped Sharon rinse the dishes off and placed them in the dishwasher. Once that was done they cleaned the kitchen and moved into the living room.

Andy took ahold of her hand, twirling her so she was facing him. They both smiled as Andy wrapped his arm around her waist and Sharon's glides up his chest and around his neck. Their heads resting against each other as their bodies touched as they danced to the music.

His mouth moving to her ear whispering. "I've been waiting weeks to dance with you like this." Holding her close to him, inhaling her floral scent. Smiling when he felt and heard her hum.

Sharon moved her mouth next to his ear. "I have to Andy, I have too. I've missed you this close to me." Smiling when she felt his body shiver as her lips glide along his lower lobe and her fingertips playing with the hairs on the back of his neck.

His hands tightened around her waist, pulling her fully against him. Leaving no room in between them. Moving his head back and gazed into her beautiful green orbs. "I love you Sharon." He said before claiming her lips in a passionate kiss. One of his hands moved up along her body and into her.

Sharon moaned into their heated kiss as her hands moved down and wrapped her fingers around his suspenders pulling him closer. "God, I love you too Andy." She said hungrily between their passionate kiss.

Before things got to heated they hugged each other. Just dancing in the middle of their living room. Both enjoying the feeling of each other's body heat. Sharon hums when she felt him take ahold of her hand. Intertwining their fingers together and placed it between them. They continued to dance, their eyes closed, and their breathing in sync. Sharon hums again when she feels his steady heart beat against the back of her hand.

Sharon looks up and smiled at Andy. "Are you ready for dessert?"

Andy smiled stupidly and wiggles his eyebrows. "Oh yes." He said playfully.

Sharon rolled her eyes and smacked his arm lightly. "Not that kind of dessert." Turning around and walking back into the kitchen. "That's later." She muttered.

Andy took ahold of her and pulled her against him. "Later you say?" Andy flirted.

Sharon snort laughs. "Yes." Jabbing her finger lightly on his chest. "If...of you behave." She said sternly. Trying hard not to laugh at him.

Andy lifted his left hand. "Oh I swear to be on my best behavior!" Replied Andy with a smile on his lips and that playful look in his eyes.

"I'll be the judge of that." Sharon replied as she got out of his hold. Walking into the kitchen and getting their triple chocolate brown gelato out of the freezer. With Andy it tow he hummed in approval at their dessert. He went over to the coffee machine and turned it on. Walking a few steps to the left he open the cabinet for two coffee mugs.

Once they settled outside on her balcony bench, both enjoying the view of the city. Sharon moved closer to Andy, trying to keep warm. Both smiled as she shoulder bumped him. Once they were done eating their gelato and drinking their coffees they snuggled closer to each other.

"This is beautiful." Said Andy, rubbing his thumb along her knuckles.

"It is." Sharon replied resting her head under his. Humming while his thumb glides along her knuckles. She knew it was time. So Sharon lift her head off of his shoulder. Looking over at him with a nervous smile. She took both of his hands in hers. Sharon looked into his loving eyes and cleared her throat.

"Andy, I just want to say thank you for being patient with me." Sharon swallowed and she could feel her palms getting sweating. She smiled as she felt Andy gently squeeze her hand. Letting her know to continue. "Andy, I never thought at this stage in my life I would even find this kind of love. Or be in love period. Then here comes this hot heated Lieutenant, who then became my friend, that friendship turning you into my best friend. That friendship leading to something more a romantic relationship. Somewhere along the way you melted my barriers. Showing me that's it's okay to give my heart away. You've showed me what real love is about." Sharon stopped as tears began to fill her eyes as she watched Andy's watering up too.

Sharon squeezed his hand before she said. "Andy I can't see my life without you. I love you with every fiber of my being. You made me feel sexy when you look at me, even when I'm just wearing a simple shirt or tank top with leggings." Sharon paused, she felt like she was rambling. Which she was it hey you would be nervous too. Taking a deep breath in and then let it out slowly. "Andy what I'm trying to say is...will you Marry me?" Sharon watched the mixed emotions of happiness and disbelief at what he just heard.

Andy stuttered. "You...you want...want to Marry me?" He was still shocked. They briefly talked about marriage in the beginning. Sharon saying it was still to soon for that kind of commitment.

Sharon smiled at her lovable idiot who couldn't believe what she just asked him. Letting go of one of his hands she took out the wooden box that was hidden on the table. Sharon placed it in the palm of his hand. She watched as Andy slowly opened the wooden box. She smiled as his face brightened and he took out the rubber engagement ring. It was dark gray with the word "Fine" embedded in the inside.

Andy looked back up at her with tears in his eyes, them slowly running down his cheeks. "It's...it's...beautiful...Sharon." He said between tears.

Sharon began to cry to. Watching as Andy take the ring out of its wooden confinements and held it up for her to take it. Both laughing nervously when Sharon took the ring out of his hand. Her right hand took ahold of his left hand, while her left hand nervously pushed the rubber ring along his ring finger. Once it was fully on his finger Andy placed both of his hands on her face pulling her into a passionate kiss.

Her lips tasted of coffee and chocolate. Of desire and forever. I fed her hunger, as my heart caught on fire. She didn't mind the danger that he would devour her whole. A danger that she wanted.

 **The End**


End file.
